omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nothing
Character Synopsis The Nothing is a notable antagonist from Cardcaptor Sakura. In order to balance the immense positive magic of the Clow Cards. As a result, Clow Reed created The Nothing containing the negative magic equivalent in magnitude to the other fifty-two cards. The Nothing appears in the second movie and is terribly lonely in the beginning, unable to interact with others without destroying them. The only beings that can interact with her safely are the other Clow Cards. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Cardcaptor Sakura Name: The Nothing Gender: Takes the form of Female, albeit, her true nature is inapplicable Age: '''Primordial (Exists before the creation of time and space, being one of the first beings of creation) '''Classification: Spirit of Nothingness, Primordial Being, Aspect of Clow Reed Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Represents the idea of nonexistence and is a manfestiation of the void), Nonexistence Physiology (Absolute; Exists as the concept of nothingness and as such, she is absolutely nonexistent), Void Manipulation (Anything that comes into contact with her gets removed from reality and reduced to nothingness. Can erase objects from existence and turn them to the void), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Able to interact with incorporeal beings such as souls and can even interact with the spirits who exist in Clow Cards, whom of which are abstractions of what they represent), Magic (Spirits all have access to magic and their abilities to magical prowess), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 8; Reliant on the Clow Reed's laws and wishes, as she is an aspect of him), Law Manipulation (Has access to the laws of the multiverse and could recreate it after the collapse of her, the power of sakura can destroy the "Logic" of the worlds and remove it entirely), Reality Warping (Has the ability to control the multiverse to the way she sees fit. Clow Reed used his magic to create the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields all of Clow's magic, who is responsible for the existence of the spirits who inhabit the world, who are the abstractions of the very world itself. Also scales to Fei, a user of Clow Magic, who can effect the very concept of someone's existence and completely deny it altogether), Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity; Beings who utilize Clow Magic are cut from time, space and causality, with it's flow being meaningless to them completely in all directions. Tsubasa-Li exists as a distortion and lacks any definition origin within time), Non-Corporeal (Capable of existing without a body or any form), Life Manipulation (Able to give life to objects, giving them sentience. Also scales to his spirits and aspects, who can do this on a mass scale), Death Manipulation (Can cause death with a simple mark), Matter Manipulation (Can destructure a being with ease), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaling off of Fei Wang, who can come back even if erased, as he was sustained by Clow Reed's wishes) *Resistance to all abilities the Clow Cards can achieve (Users of cards become resistance to the abilities of their captured cards, meaning that any ability that can be done by The Cards are uneffective towards Sakura herself. This is further proven with The Time and how despite the fact the card stop times, she is unaffected by it while others are), as Tsubasa-Li or towards The End of Cardcaptor Sakura, she's resistance to Existence Erasure (her power collapsed the space time and could turn his existence in nothing, she resisted to the Erasure of Fei wang), Time Manipulation and Time loop (Can overcome the logic of the fact that it would do the same action an infinity of times), Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can endure attacks from his aspects, which can not only erase all iterations of an opponent, but also kill them with a single mark, which didn't happen with Sakura) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Nothing is an adept user of Clow Magic, which when utilized, can restore all worlds across an infinite chain of universes that doesn't begin in any universe nor in any time period across past or future. As an aspect of Clow Reed , she should be slighty comparable to Fei Wang Reed) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Predates the concept of space and time, with her existence being relative to the void. Comparable to other users of Clow Magic, who are capable of transcending time and space). '''Omnipresent '''within The Void (The Void is The Nothing herself, it's merely an extension of their being and is one with them) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Comparable to Fei, whom of which was able to collapse the entire multiverse and even restored the multiverse as well. Also scales to other users of Clow Magic, who can restore an infinity of worlds with their will and collapse it's concepts/laws) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Nothing short of Clow's Magic can even effect The Nothing, by virtue of being the nonexistence that will return the Multiverse to its primal state, it should be capable to survive It's destruction). Nonexistent Physiology and Immortality makes her harder to kill 'Stamina: ' '''Presumably '''Limitless' Range: Multiversal+ '(Even mere aspects of Clow Reed, such as Fei, can destroy the entire multiverse and it's laws. His magic is capable of creating and restoring the multiverse entirely) 'Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nothing's presence and powers are vastly encompassing. She was able to detect Eriol's attempt to call and warn Sakura about the card, erasing the phone lines as a result. Despite her primary ability to make things vanish/unmake whatever exists/return to nothingness, she has other powers as well. She is able to control inanimate objects, making them mobile for a period of time (as seen when she used horses from the carousel to attack Sakura and company), teleport and levitate. *'Erase: ' The Nothing has the ability to make almost anything or anyone disappear and can also erase memories. It can also erase magically-summoned items, such as the sheep Extra Info: Don't be confused by The Erase, a similar entity to The Nothing within The Clampverse. While similar it's made clear one is actually an abstract representation of nothing while the other erases anything it's wielder desires Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Clampverse Category:Magic Users Category:Void Embodiments Category:Primordial Entities Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Demi-Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Chaos Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Life Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2